Slave To The Moon
by SecretLifeOfABlonde
Summary: Hermione Granger is flung back in time to Hogwarts, where the Marauders run riot and Voldemort is gathering strength... Can Hermione change the future and save those she cares for?
1. Youth

**Slave To The Moon**

' _And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one_

 _Cause most of us are bitter over someone_

 _Setting fire to our insides for fun_

 _To distract our hearts from ever missing them'_

 _Youth – Daughter_

 _Late March 1998, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire,_

Shrill piercing screams echoed around the spacious great hall of Malfoy Manor. A handsome young man with sharp pointed features, platinum blonde hair and porcelain skin visibly flinched, his elegant hands worrying the fine material of his robes. Besides him stood a slender female with blonde curls and haughty blue eyes. She, too, looked as though she wished she was anywhere but here, her eyes rapidly moving around the room, looking at everything but the source of the noise.

"Now, tell me where you found my sword!" screeched a thin witch with wild black hair, kneeling over the twitching figure. Her dark eyes shone with excitement, unmoved by the shrieks, and perhaps, a little delighted by the quiet sobs from the teenager beneath her.

"I…I…We found it" whimpered the girl, new tears springing to her caramel eyes, anticipating the pain that was to come. The dark-haired witch cackled hysterically, whether it was with pleasure at being able to torture the muggleborn some more or desperation at how they found the sword, leading to hysterics, was unknown. The witch grinned, rotten teeth making her gaunt face look even more skeletal as she hunched over with her silver blade and began to carve.

Screams filled the room once again, dying down to quivering sobs as Bellatrix finished her torture, the blade falling to the floor with a _clang._

"Go ahead, girly, look at my handiwork" taunted Bellatrix, her dirty nails prodding the searing wound. Red-rimmed caramel eyes drifted down before settling upon the mangled forearm that had been butchered by the knife.

 _Mudblood._ The foul word oozed blood, dripping scarlet onto the marbled floors. Hermione's breath hitched, caught in her throat, at the disgusting slur etched onto the limb…her limb. Tears rolled down her face once more before her eyes flickered to the male in the room.

"Help me" she whispered, begging him to look at her. His grey eyes glanced at her, the sunken darkness under his eyes drawing her attention. He bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood and the scarlet bloomed under his pearly white teeth.

"Don't you dare talk to him, Mudblood. He is above you" hissed Bellatrix, mania dancing in her eyes, her hands fisted a clump of Hermione's dirty hair.

"Draco, darling, go and fetch the Mutt. Apparently the Mudblood needs more persuasion" purred Bellatrix, her hands delicately stroking over the bloody wound before digging her nails into the sore lesion, drawing a scream from Hermione's chapped lips.

Draco's grey eyes clouded with, what Hermione could only describe as guilt, as he scurried from the room.

"Looks like girl time is over" laughed Bellatrix, before stomping on Hermione's hand, a joyful expression falling onto her face as she felt the bones in Hermione's hand shatter. She pressed the silver blade against Hermione's throat, eliciting a whimper. Bellatrix smirked, pressing the cursed silver down hard, relishing in the blood that began to spill before her dark eyes fell upon a golden chain tucked into Hermione's sweater. Bellatrix pulled the chain out quickly, her eyes widening in horror as the delicate necklace shattered beneath her fingers, covering her victim in shimmering gold dust and then the girl disappeared.

 **XX**

 _September 2_ _nd_ _, 1977, Hogwarts Grounds, Scotland,_

A large crack filled the air, loud and sudden like the thunder that was so often heard in the dreary highlands. A group of teenage boys stopped their discussion of pranks, the mirth of their faces dying.

"Prongs, what was that?" murmured a dark-haired youth with high cheekbones and piercing grey eyes. He looked at his friend that he saw as a brother.

Hazel eyes met with blue, and the messy haired boy with glasses shrugged before laying out more cards for their game of exploding snap. The shortest of the four settled back, comfortably, opening a large box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"Hey Padfoot, Moony, settle down then. We've only got a short time till nightfall and I plan on beating you all" chortled the boy in the glasses, gulping down the last of his pumpkin juice.

Moony sighed, stretching out, his green flecked eyes scanning the distance before falling upon a heap of rags. He sighed heavily once more, running a hand through his light brown hair. Sometimes being a prefect was a boring job and this was one of those times. _Why on earth did people have to leave out rubbish_ , he thought to himself in irritation as he strode towards the bundle.

As the prefect got closer, he was suddenly assaulted by the metallic scent of blood and apprehension made his stomach coil uncomfortably.

"Guys, guys, quickly" he shouted, his voice quivering as they fell upon a body. An unmoving body.

 _Oh Merlin's beard,_ thought Moony, bitter bile rising steadily in his throat. He knew his friends would rely on him being the quick-thinker in this situation. His worried eyes scanned the female, noting the horrific angle of her limbs. He wasn't sure if they could risk moving her. Within seconds, his friends were by his side.

"Oh fuck. Fucking fuck" moaned Padfoot, fisting his dark hair in stress.

"Moony, is she even breathing?" murmured Prongs, anxiously, fixing the way his glasses sat on his face. A trait that Moony knew was due to nervousness.

Moony nodded abruptly, his hands worrying the wood of his wand. Padfoot scooped the girl up into his arms with relative ease, despite Moony's concerns that it would damage the girl further. The marauders, with the frail girl cradled in Padfoot's arms, made their way back to the grand castle of Hogwarts.

 **XX**

 _2_ _nd_ _September 1977, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Scotland,_

"Headmaster, I am very concerned. This child has so many injuries…From my diagnostic spells, all I have gleamed is that she is only seventeen and is muggleborn", Madame Pomfrey's voice dropped to a mere whisper with the last word.

Dumbledore nodded, his mouth downturned, the twinkle in his bright blue eyes missing.

"And the injuries include?" he inquired, gently.

"Headmaster, there were so many. Although I have managed to heal most of them. Excluding the minor cuts and bruises, she had four broken ribs, a fractured left wrist and concussion. There is an odd injury around the base of her throat, almost like shattered glass. I tried to heal it, but it won't heal. She also severely underweight and malnourished. She has an older injury that has left a gruesome scar. I've never seen anything like it. It's like purple lightening across her torso…", the mediwitch trailed off with a sigh.

"What is more important though is she appears to have been attacked by a dark magic, pureblood supremist. There is a wound on her neck as though a knife was held to it. I've healed it but as you know cursed objects always leave scars."

Poppy Pomfrey paused, her kind brown eyes flittering to the door of the hospital ward where she could see the group of boys trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. Pulling Dumbledore away from the entrance, she continued in hushed tones.

"She is covered in bite marks…They do not appear to be healing. The other thing…she has something on her left arm. A brand. It won't heal".

Dumbledore nodded sadly at the nurse, before walking to the girl's bedside. He pulled back the curtains, expecting to see the girl sleeping, only to be met by curious red-rimmed eyes.

 **XX**

Notes:

 _Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter in any way, all rights belong to J.K Rowling and The Warner Brothers._

 _I know this story has been done many a time, but I thought I would write a little preview and see if I got any interest. If there is interest, then I will continue. Hopefully adding my own little spin to the story. I will offer opportunities for my readers to inject themselves into the story if so inclined too._

 _*Pairings: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger, James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/OC._

 _Fan cast (when introducing new characters to the story, I will add this at the bottom, except for OCs):_

 _1\. Hermione Granger - Emma Watson_

 _2\. Older Bellatrix Lestrange - Helena Boham Carter_

 _3\. Draco Malfoy - Tom Felton_

 _4\. Older Narcissa Malfoy - Cate Blanchett_

 _5\. Albus Dumbledore - Michael Gambon_

 _6\. Poppy Pomfrey - Troian Bellisario_

 _7\. Remus Lupin - David Oakes_

 _8\. Sirius Black - Ezra Miller_

 _9\. James Potter - Aaron Johnson_

 _10\. Peter Pettigrew - Jamie Bell_


	2. The Sound Of Silence

**Slave To The Moon**

' _Hello darkness, my old friend_ _  
_ _I've come to talk with you again'_

 _The Sound Of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel_

 _2_ _nd_ _September 1977, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Scotland,_

Curious red-rimmed brown eyes cautiously watched the old wizard standing in front of her. Her pearly white teeth worried the bottom of her chapped lip.

"Miss, do you know where you are?" questioned the old wizard, glancing with narrowed eyes at the thin girl, over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

Her caramel eyes stared at him, unblinking. Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably beneath her piercing gaze. For a moment, he was not sure that the girl in front of him would answer him. Her dark eyes were haunted and her face as white as the cotton hospital sheets she lay on.

"Yes. I'm somewhere safe" she murmured, casting her eyes to the bed she lay in.

Hermione was not called the brightest witch of her age for no reason. She had recognised the infirmary in Hogwarts immediately, she had spent a lot of time as a patient or visiting Harry and Ron in there. After she had heard Madame Pomfrey say to someone she needed to fetch Dumbledore, Hermione's alarm had grown even further. She had snuck into Madame Pomfrey's office and found a newspaper. The date had read 1977. At first, she hadn't believed it, after all, it was not possible to travel more than a couple of hours back in time but then she realised that there had been a time she had not believed in magic and that had been possible.

Dumbledore's next question roused her from her exhausting thoughts, "How did you get into Hogwarts? Who are you?"

She had practised this over and over, in the time it had taken for the mediwitch to get the headmaster, so the lies fell from her mouth easily.

"My name is Hermione... My family were tortured by You-Know-Who and his followers. I wanted to go to somewhere safe and I had ended up here".

His bright eyes appraised her suspiciously, as he sat beside her bedside.

"Why were you targeted?" he enquired, the words rolling off his tongue carefully, half surprised that Tom would go after a family for no reason.

"Because I have a gift" she replied, quickly, her nails biting into the palms of her hands. She hated lying, it had never come as easily to her as it had to others. Ron had always said her tell was the way she tensed but luckily she was a quick learner and had kept her hands under the sheets.

"A gift, my dear, what gift?".

"The gift of the future. A true seer, Sir".

Hermione knew she had him then, he would keep her close, protected and sheltered. And while, she was living under him, she would use the library to find the way back to her boys. Forcing back tears at the thought of Ron and Harry, she watched the want in his eyes grow. Dumbledore was rather more like Slughorn than he probably wished to be, he had a habit of collecting those who were useful to him, or those that would give him full loyalty. His kindness was not as 'pure' or as 'good' as people claimed; he had given Hagrid the role of groundskeeper and allowed Lupin to attend Hogwarts merely as ways of ensuring loyalty. After all, a half-giant and a werewolf would be precious reinforcements in the war to come. It was also the reason that Dumbledore had deserted Sirius Black when he was unjustly thrown into Azkaban without trial. Sirius had been too unpredictable, and he would've been extremely reluctant to live his godson in the hands of the Dursleys. Dumbledore's withered hand reached out and grasped Hermione's thin one, squeezing gingerly.

"Oh, my dear, what a terrible thing to happen to one so young. I will offer you sanctuary here. You'll have to be sorted into a house, of course but we will see to that all when you are better. What is your last name?".

"Miss Percival, Hermione Percival. Your offer is so very kind, but I have no money, I cannot buy anything. And surely the other students will be suspicious of a new transfer" she whispered, her thin fingers playing with the sheets.

"I will provide you with money to purchase uniform and equipment, as well as money to spend at your leisure, Miss Percival. We shall also say that you are my Goddaughter and with the demise of your parents, you are my ward. You need not worry, Miss Percival, I will make sure you are safe. After all, there may be something you can do for me".

 **XX**

 _7_ _th_ _September 1977, Hogwarts School, Scotland,_

Her sharp nails bit into her palms and she could feel her teeth tearing into her bottom lip, before the taste of metal bloomed in her mouth, painting her white teeth red. She was nervous, anxiety coiling in her stomach. _Deep breaths, 'Mione,_ she thought to herself, remembering the breathing exercises that Harry used to go through with her when the fear became too much. She knew Harry would have held her while she cried and then he would've have picked her up and told her that she could do it. The oak door hid her from view, and for that, she was most grateful.

She could hear Dumbledore's clear voice ringing out through the great hall and she knew it would be soon.

"Now, please may we welcome a new pupil to Hogwarts. Miss Hermione Percival is my goddaughter and she will be in her seventh year. She is to be sorted now that the first years have been, and then the dinner will commence".

Hermione steeled her nerves, sticking her head high in the air. She entered the Great Hall, not daring to look around. She knew there would be people she knew, and she didn't want to see them yet. At least not, until she could prepare herself. She walked onto the platform at the front, a faint blush across her pale cheeks. She was glad now that Madame Pomfrey had insisted that she stayed in the hospital ward while her bruises and lacerations healed. Luckily the bite marks and other scars were able to be hidden by her uniform.

She sat carefully upon the stool and allowed Professor McGonagall to pop the sorting hat upon her head. She felt the hat settle itself onto her head.

 _Hmm, I feel as though I have sorted you before, my girl, but how can that be? There's a cunning streak in you and a deep dark desire to succeed but alas as a muggleborn, Slytherin would not suit you. You are certainly loyal and hardworking, yet you lack the patience and humility required to be a Hufflepuff. Your mind is full of knowledge and there is an innate desire to learn. You would do well in Ravenclaw. But I think you must be a…_

"GRYFFINDOR" announced the hat.

Hermione flinched at the loudness, standing quickly and scrambling to the Gryffindor table once Professor McGonagall had removed the hat from her head.

 **XX**

 _7_ _th_ _September 1977, Hogwarts School, Scotland,_

Hermione kept her eyes downcast once she was seated at the Gryffindor table. She gingerly reached for some of the beef stew and dumplings, popping a small portion onto her plate. She knew she needed to eat with how thin she was now but anymore than a few bites, and she found herself on her knees, retching.

"Hello, Hermione. I love your name. Shakespearean right?" smiled a pretty girl, plopping down next to Hermione.

"Yes, The Winter's Tale" whispered Hermione, keeping her eyes firmly on her small plate of food.

"Yes, that's a brilliant play. I adore Shakespeare myself. Though I much prefer Hamlet. Oh, apologises for my rambling, Ally says I never know when to stop talking. I'm Head Girl and my name is Lily Evans" grinned the talkative girl.

Hermione's eyes shot up in surprise, meeting the bright green eyes that she had seen so often on her best friend. Lily Evans was a beautiful girl, all porcelain skin and freckles, kind eyes and fiery red hair that floated around her slim shoulders in loose waves.

"And I'm Alice Fortescue. Yes, yes, I'm cousin to Florean. No, I can't get you free ice cream" a happy, round faced girl laughed, her head resting on the shoulder of her tall boyfriend. Alice was blonde with bright eyes. The man next to her was easily recognisable from a photo Harry had shown her years ago.

"Frank Longbottom" he greeted awkwardly, he obviously wasn't a man of many words, but Alice's bubbliness more than made up for it.

Lily pointed out a few more people to Hermione such as the golden haired girl sat on the other side of Alice or the Scottish girl laughing loudly before falling on the individuals that Hermione really wanted to avoid.

James Potter really was Harry's doppelganger (if you excluded Harry having green eyes and James having hazel), his circular glasses were sat askew on his slim nose and his black hair was sticking up him all directions. He waved distractedly, his mouth full of peas as he tried to introduce himself.

"Ignore Prongs, he is an idiot. Gods know how he became Head Boy" laughed an incredibly handsome man with high cheekbones and dark hair pulled into a pony.

Hermione's heart sunk in her chest as her eyes fell on Harry's godfather. She could see the damage Azkaban had done to him. Here he sat, full of life with piercing steel grey eyes and aristocratic features. A single ring wrapped itself around his lip.

"I carried you to the hospital wing, so I guess I'm your knight in shining armour" he grinned, a cheeky smirk on his handsome face.

"Sirius Orion Black, at your service".

"Padfoot, leave her alone. She's just got here, and you are already trying it on".

Remus Lupin was just how she remembered, soft eyes and tentative smiles, tall and lanky. Only he was less scarred. His robes were obviously second hand and a tad scruffy, but he looked happy none the less.

"Remus Lupin, fellow prisoner at this table of lunatics".

Hermione waved shyly at him; she had once liked him, a mere school girl crush that had dissipated when he had married Tonks. Looking at around her, she could feel the panic growing, feel its claws gripping her chest. All she could think about is what would happen to those around her.

She was in a room of ghosts.

 **XX**

 _Notes:_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling and the Warner Brothers._

 _I know the story is a little slow now but I'm just setting the scene. Things will start picking up soon, although expect the romance side to be a slow burn between Remus and Hermione._

 _I will warn you all now that this will be updated as and when I can. I am judging a part-time job, a full-time degree as well as running after a very hyper toddler._

 _ **I will however run a chance of being in this story. My 10th reviewer (provided you are not a guest) will receive a private message from me and will be offered a chance to a part of this story. I will offer the chance again to the 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **reviewer too.**_

 _Thank you to all the reviews and followers I have received. And thank you to everyone who had favourited this story. Your support means a lot to me!_

 _Fan cast:_

 _1\. Lily Evans - Eleanor Tomlinson_

 _2\. Alice Fortescue - Carey Mulligan_

 _3\. Frank Longbottom - Nick Robinson_

 _4 - Scottish Girl (Marlene McKinnon) - Freya Mavor_

 _5\. Professor McGonagall - Dame Maggie Smith (obviously)_


	3. Son

**Slave To The Moon**

' _I'm on my way, way back home_

 _I'm nothing._

 _I'm not gonna stay, stay away too long'_

 _\- Son by Warpaint_

 _12_ _th_ _September 1977, Hogwarts School, Scotland,_

Hermione did not usually consider herself to be a particularly lucky person, being Harry James Potter's best friend meant that you attracted all kinds of bad luck; however she had managed to avoid her room mates and the Marauders so far. She knew she could not avoid them forever, but she needed time to work out how she could look at them and see their faces instead of seeing their deaths.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was unsurprisingly empty when she entered for breakfast, having chosen to leave her dormitory as soon as she could without breaking curfew. Her tired eyes looked at the hall around her, noting only one other student. An overly thin and haggard teenager, dressed in second hand robes, sitting at the Slytherin table reading an old book with dog-eared pages and eating a fresh croissant. His dark eyes, almost black in the dim light the magically charmed ceiling gave out, glanced at her and flashed with curiosity.

"Any reason you are staring at me, Percival?" drawled a familiar voice.

Snape, she recognised instantly as he peered at her, one thick brow raised.

"None at all, I was just surprised someone else is up so early. After all, five in the morning is hardly a normal time to wake" she tried to smile at him, helping herself to a slice of toast and marmite.

"Yes, well, some would like to have the choice to sleep in, but some must be up at dawn to avoid the Neanderthals that reside in Gryffindor", his snarky voice oddly filled her with warmth, reminding her of past potion lessons spend with Harry and Ron.

"Well luckily, we aren't all Neanderthals here. What are you reading?" she quired, finding herself missing human company after shutting herself away from everyone.

"Borage's Advanced Potion-Making. Slughorn likes to do a competition to start off the school year. I am revising The Draught Of Living Death for Potions later on".

"Surely, you just follow the recipe in class?".

At the tightening of his thin lips, Hermione suddenly remembered that Snape was the annotator of that text book Harry had read in their sixth year. He obviously wasn't just reading it, he was working out ways to improve the recipes given in the text. Just as she was about to offer a tip to him, she startled, hearing someone behind her and whipped her wand out at the offender.

"Hey, relax. I'm sorry for scaring you".

Her hard eyes met the soft green ones of Remus Lupin. She dropped her wand, awkwardly sliding it up her sleeve once more.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to him, red blooming across her pale cheeks in embarrassment.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you didn't stun me. I was looking forwards to my daily pancakes" he chucked, his kind smile wry, attempting to make the situation humorous.

His shoulders slumped at her serious face, disappointed to not ever see a quirk of a smile. As he dug into his pancakes, he watched the girl in front of him carefully. She was thin, far too thin with a gaunt face and protruding cheekbones. Her eyes were a caramel colour, perhaps warm in the past but now cold, and heavily surrounded by dark circles. He could see the fragility of her long limbs under the baggy school robe she wore. He watched as she huffily shoved her messy hair over her shoulder and his attention was drawn to the pink scattering of scars that sat against the base of her throat. Her injuries had been extensive when they had found her, but he had presumed they would've healed her well, particularly if she was Dumbledore's goddaughter. But the thing that really intrigued him was the silvery marks against her ivory collarbone, marks that looked remarkedly like bites. And the only bites that Lupin knew that didn't heal were those inflicted by lycanthropy sufferers.

 **XX**

 _12_ _th_ _September 1977, Hogwarts School, Scotland,_

"So, what do you think of Percival?" answered James,biting into an apple, his circular glasses perched precariously on his thin nose, bouncing with his every step.

"I think she looks sick…I mean have you seen how thin she is, she never barely eats and never smiles. Maybe she's diseased or something" murmured Peter, his watery blue eyes narrowing as he looked at his surrounding, making sure there was no one that could report his words to Miss Percival or worse, her godfather, Headmaster Dumbledore.

"I think she could be a real bunny if she smiled more and you got her out of her oversized uniform" grinned Sirius, his bark like laugh echoing round the halls.

"Fuck sake, I swear you are trying to sleep with the whole school" chuckled James, chucking his apple core at his best friend's head.

"No, mate, I have some fucking standards, you prat. Just the hot half", Sirius's mouth quipped into a smirk as he looked upon his best friends.

"I think…" Remus trailed off awkwardly, unsure of whether to tell his friends his suspicions or not. His careful eyes watched the hallways for other students before continuing.

"At breakfast, I saw…a bite mark upon collarbone…a healed silvery one…"

The boys stopped abruptly, all staring at each other with concern, unasked questions drifting round their heads.

"You mean…you think she's a werewolf!?" squeaked Peter.

The three other boys hushed their friend in irritation, identical scowls on their faces. Sirius nudged Peter's shoulder, grimacing, as the girl of their gossip walked past. Her hooded eyes flashed to them before falling back to the ground.

"Why don't you just try to befriend her, Moony, see if you can figure it out without asking outright?" questioned James, before seeing the red hair of Lily Evans and rushing off in excitement, not waiting to hear his friend's answer.

Remus shrugged, following his friends into the Potions classroom, glad that potions was the last lesson of the day.

 **XX**

 _12_ _th_ _September 1977, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland,_

"Listen up, listen up. Today will be the turning point in your career at Hogwarts. Today, we will be brewing a potion called The Daught Of Living Death, which is used for…"

"Sending its drinker into a deathlike slumber".

Hermione sighed, hearing Slughorn award Snape ten points. Once upon a time, it would have been her, hand up, desperate to answer the professor's question. But now, she just needed to keep her head down until she could discover how to get back to Harry and Ron.

"Right, we will be pairing up this lesson. Mr Lupin and Miss Aspen-Bennet, Mr Black and Miss McKinnon, Mr Potter and Miss Evans".

Hermione rolled her eyes, Professor Slughorn could not be any more obvious if he tried, it was quite apparent that he wished to push his favourite students together into dating. Her caramel eyes darted to clenched fist of Snape as he sneered at the wiry black-haired boy and his red-headed partner. She continued to half-listen to Slughorn's pairings until...

"Mr Snape and Miss Percival"

Hermione froze, her eyes glancing up at Slughorn in a silent plea. She had wanted to avoid interacting much with anyone she knew from the future in case it lead to them remembering her. She sighed heavily, brows furrowed as she made her way over to the equally irritated Snape. She let Snape rush off to pick the ingredients as he had rather briskly stated he did not trust her judgment in picking the 'best'. She quickly scrawled down the names of the classmates she had in potions, resolving to document their futures. To her right, she caught Miss Aspen-Bennet shooting a hex at Sirius after he pinched her bottom on the way past and on her left, she caught the twinkle in Lily's eye as she bickered with James.

"Lost in thoughts, are we?" the drawl of Snape made her jump, and she faced him scowling.

"Don't you know not to sneak up on people" she hissed at him, covering her parchment with her potions textbook.

"I did not sneak. Besides, I want to win this competition, so you can start by powdering the Asphodel root and I'll dice up the Sopophorous beans".

"No, I'll do the beans!" exclaimed Hermione, carefully counting out thirteen beans.

"Are you an idiot, Percival? The recipe clearly states that twelve beans should be used".

She shushed him, leaving him to grumble under his breath about having a moronic potions partner and how she was going to cost him his perfect grades. She shook her head at him, watching as he added the infusion of Wormwood, the powdered Asphodel root and the Sloth brain. She carefully crushed the beans to his irritation and added the juice to the potion before stirring the potion seven times anti-clockwise and once clockwise, smiling to herself as the potion turned a pale lilac colour. Snape's mouth opened and closed three times as he looked upon their perfect potion, noting the sickly green of Pettigrew's potion and the pale pink of Lupin and Aspen-Bennet's.

"How?" he muttered at her.

She smiled sadly at him, before whispering, "I had a fantastic Potions Professor".

Slughorn approached, his eyes glittering with greed as he stared at the potion before him.

"Well, I have never before seen this potion created so perfectly. Twenty points to Slytherin and twenty points to Gryffindor. Well done Mr Snape and Miss Percival".

Hermione shivered as his eyes drank her in, she could tell that an invitation to his Slug club was inevitable now. Instead, she focused on Snape's frantic scrawling in his textbook next to her. She hoped she had not disturbed the future by letting Snape know the adjusted recipe. But on second thoughts, perhaps she was the reason Snape knew the adjusted recipe all along.

His dark eyes glinted in the low candle light as he stared in wonderment at Hermione, his teeth biting hard into his thin lip.

"Perhaps... I underestimated you".

And with that, he was gone.

 **XX**

 _Notes:_

 _Bunny is seventies slang for 'cute' or 'hot', presumably in reference to Hugh Hefner's playboy bunnies (In The Seventies)._

 _This story will also contain original characters. Please also note that this story will get darker and contain more mature scenes._

 _Sorry for such a long long wait, I had severe writer's block (so apologises that not much happens in this filler chapter)._

 _Thank you all for reviewing, favouriting and following this story. I really appreciate it._

 _ **ViralAnomaly, Guest, K.B and KateKat1992**_ _– Thank you for reviewing and I'm so glad you are enjoying the story so far. I do hope you continue to like it. If there are particular bits you like, please let me know so I can try to write more of those scenes._

 _ **leonix2009**_ _– Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you liked her cover story; I don't see Dumbledore as a "good guy" and I feel making Hermione a "seer like figure" would result him in being desperate to keep her close. I definitely think Hermione is going to struggle with knowing what happens to those around her and it will conflict with her desire to save people (even though she knows she should not)._

 _ **jlove34**_ _– Good questions to ask about the bites. Hopefully, I'll answer your questions either next chapter or chapter five. However, you are right in the fact that Greyback did not have time to get to her before she disappeared._

 _Next Chapter includes: The marauders try to get to the bottom of Miss Hermione Percival and Dumbledore seeks clues to the future._

 _Please note that my 10_ _th_ _reviewer has been contacted. They have another week to contact me, before I offer the 'reward' to the 20_ _th_ _reviewer._

 _Fan Cast:_

 _1\. Severus Snape - Adam Driver_

 _2\. Horace Slughorn - Jim Broadbent_


End file.
